Cambios
by Torrencee
Summary: [Moon x Gladion] Dicen que las malasadas unen a todos en Alola, ¿Qué pasa cuando Moon y Gladion se reúnen después de un tiempo?


Notas de autor: Espero me disculpen, pero yo ya no me aguantaba las ganas de escribir con ellos una vez más... Creo que es justo que ponga una advertencia en la cual les digo que me las doy de pervertida en esta historia. Ahora que ya saben, espero que les guste.

Te Extraño

"Señor Gladion, tiene una visita." Dijo Wicke. "¿Quiere que la haga pasar?" le preguntó la asistente al presidente de la Fundacion de Aether.

"Wicke, no tienes que llamarme señor. Me haces sentir más viejo de lo que en verdad soy." Respondió el rucio desde su escritorio con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Acuérdate que solo tengo veinte años. ¿Quién viene a verme?" Wicke estaba a punto de responderle cuando Gladion la interrumpió. "Si es Hau, dile que no estoy."

Justo escucharon como alguien abrió la puerta violentamente, apoyando las manos en el escritorio. "Como que no estas, si te veo claramente al frente mío." Hau lo miró directo a los ojos.

Gladion solo miró a Wicke con cara de desagrado con respecto a la situación y dio un suspiro. "Hau, veo que no entendiste la indirecta. Wicke, no te preocupes; puedes dejarnos solos." El chico miró a Hau con el ceño fruncido. "¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?"

"Vaya, que carácter. No entiendo como Moon se pudo fijar en ti." El moreno se rio de forma burlona y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza, sabiendo que el comentario irritaría a su amigo.

"Primero, si viniste a molestarme, déjame decirte que la puerta es bastante grande y te puedes mandar a cambiar." Gladion se levantó de la silla. "Segundo, no me has contestado la pregunta." Esta vez se acercó más hacia el chico, intimidándolo. "Tercero, Hau. ESO no te incumbe." Finalmente, se fue caminando de la oficina, dándose cuenta de que el moreno lo seguía.

"Ya sabes, solo vine a verte" Le respondió inocentemente el chico.

"Hau, me vienes a ver todos los días." Suspiró el rucio. "Está bien que seas mi mejor amigo, pero hasta yo me aburro de ver tu cara."

"¿De mi te aburres, pero no de Moon?" Preguntó Hau con los ojos llorosos.

Gladion solo rodó los ojos y lo empujó. "Como eres dramático; estoy saliendo con ella, no contigo. Además, Moon y yo apenas nos vemos. Tu sabes que ella es la campeona y pasa ocupada."

"Y tú eres el presidente de esta compañía y eres un dolor en la nuca." El moreno solo se rio de él. "¿Malasadas?"

"¿Tengo de otra?"

"Gladion, no te hagas el difícil. Yo sé que te gustan." Mientras los dos caminaban a la tienda de malasadas ubicada en Cuidad Hauoli, a Hau se le ocurre preguntarle algo al gruñón de su amigo. "¿Oye, Gladion?

"¿Ahora qué?"

"¿Cuán lejos has llegado con Moon?"

Gladion dejo de caminar por unos momentos, analizando la pregunta que este le hizo y sintiendo un calor fuera de lo común en su cara.

"¿Qué te paso? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?" Preguntó Hau.

"No, ahora cállate." Dijo el rucio fríamente.

"¡Vaya Gladion, pareces un tomate!"

"Hau..."

"¿Qué?"

"Tienes diez segundos para correr antes de que te de la tunda de tu vida."

Con esto, el moreno quedo pasmado y salió corriendo hasta llegar a la tienda de malasadas; Gladion lo siguió corriendo, pero solo hasta la mitad del camino. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo ignoró indignado y pidieron una mesa para sentarse a comer las malasadas que ordenaron.

"Gla..."

"No me hables."

"Vamos, que genio." Contestó Hau. "Estoy casi segurísimo de que al menos se han besado."

Gladion alzó una ceja.

"Pero si llevan más de un año juntos." El moreno se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar en que más decirle. "¡Ah, ya sé! Gladion... Moon y tu..."

Por alguna razón su amigo se estaba poniendo pálido. "Ni se ocurra preguntarme tal barbaridad."

Hau se acercó a su oreja lentamente. "¿Ya han dormido juntos?"

Gladion quedo petrificado al escuchar tal pregunta.

"Gladion, oye," Hau solo movía sus manos al frente de la cara de su amigo. "¿Hola? Tierra a Gladion."

El rucio solo se quedó callado y miró hacia otro lado muy apenado. Estaba de más decir que su mejor amigo no tenía decencia alguna. "Estoy seguro de poder decirte que mi relación con ella, no es de tu incumbencia." Le respondió apretando los puños.

"Al menos admíteme que si se besaron."

"Si lo hago, ¿te callas?"

"Sip"

Gladion rodó los ojos antes de contestar. "Sí, si nos hemos besado."

"Apuesto a que fue Moon la que lo inicio, tu estas re-tarado para esas cosas."

Gladion frunció el ceño. "¿Te molesta si nos apuramos? Tengo que irme luego a encontrarme con alguien." Dijo el chico dándole la última mordida a su malasada.

"¿Con Moon?"

"Hau, come y calla."

El moreno trató de seguir metiéndole conversa al otro, pero este bastante disgustado con él, no se dignó a responderle ninguna de sus preguntas estúpidas. Después de que terminaron de comer, los dos se fueron por caminos diferentes. La casa de Moon estaba muy cerca de Cuidad Hauoli, por lo tanto, Gladion decidió ir a darle a su chica una visita sorpresa.

Antes de tocar la puerta, el chico respiró profundo. Independientemente de que él y Moon lleven saliendo por más de un año, los nervios no se los quitaba nadie y es que ese era uno de los tantos efectos que esa chica causaba en él. Gladion se sacudió los hombros y tocó la puerta, ahora solo quedaba esperar.

"¡Ya voy! Un minuto por favor." Fue todo lo que se escuchó por el otro lado de la puerta.

El rucio rodó los ojos y gritó. "¡Moon, soy yo. Abre la puerta de una vez!"

La chica se acercó a la puerta y la dejó media abierta para que él pudiera pasar. "Pasa y cierra bien."

Gladion entró a la casa y cerró la puerta.

"Perdona, no es que no quisiera recibirte, pero recién salí de la ducha. Gladion, ¿Qué cara es esa?" le contestó la chica mientras se cepillaba el cabello.

"Moon, ¿te puedes ir a vestir? ¿Dónde está tu mamá?"

La chica rodó los ojos. "Mi madre está en Kanto visitando a mis tíos, te dije la semana pasada."

"Lo olvide, he estado ocupado." Contestó mirando hacia otro lado. "Ahora anda a ponerte algo de ropa."

"Gladion, no estoy desnuda. Estoy usando mi toalla de baño." Moon alzó una ceja y lo quedó mirando. "No entiendo porque te avergüenzas tanto, no es que nunca me hayas visto sin ropa." La azabache dejó al chico solo un momento mientras ella se fue a cambiar a su cuarto. "¿Puedes venir un poco?"

Gladion dio un suspiro y caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de la chica, entrando algo tímido.

"¿Me ayudas a subirle el cierre a este vestido?" La chica lo miró dándole la espalda con un rubor en sus mejillas.

Él no pudo ocultar la leve sonrisa en sus labios. "Hasta tú te avergüenzas, ¿A quién tratas de engañar?" Caminando hacia ella, él tomó el cierre y lo subió.

Moon se dio vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos. "Dime, ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí, en Isla Melemele?"

Gladion trató de esquivar su mirada, pero fue en vano. "Hau." Contestó simplemente.

"¿Hau te arrastro hasta a aquí?"

"Algo así"

Moon se rio. "Amor, no le des tantos problemas. Yo sé que lo estimas mucho."

"Vamos, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?"

"Yo sé que te gusta, aunque no lo admitas." Ella se acercó a él lentamente y lo beso en la mejilla. "Me alegra que me hayas venido a ver." Le sonrió.

Moon lo tomó de la mano y se sentaron en la cama para conversar sobre los últimos retadores que ella había tenido que enfrentar. El chico por otra parte le contaba que lamentablemente la compañía lo mantenía muy ocupado como para viajar a la isla seguido. Si bien se querían, sus ocupados horarios hacían que su relación se volviera un poco complicada de vez en cuando.

"¿Te tienes que ir?" Preguntó la chica con un triste tono de voz.

"Lamentablemente."

Gladion odiaba dejarla triste y aunque las palabras no le salían de la boca; él si se quería quedar con ella. Cuando el chico se comenzó a levantar de la cama, este sintió como unos brazos lo envolvieron por atrás. "Moon, no seas así. Sabes que me es bastante difícil de por sí."

Las manos de la chica le apretaron la camisa fuertemente. "No te vayas. No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto te echo de menos cada vez que sales por esa puerta."

Él miró el techo de la habitación por unos cuantos minutos, tratando de pensar en qué hacer. Dando un suspiro, el chico le asiente con la cabeza. "Moon, me quedo... pero mañana en la mañana me voy." El rucio se dio vuelta para abrazarla como se debía y la beso en la frente.

Moon se sentó en la cama que estaba atrás de ellos y le tomó la mano, llevándolo con ella. Los dos quedaron acostados el uno al lado del otro. La chica le sonreía de forma coqueta.

Él la quedo mirando alzando una ceja. "Ya veo, así que eso quieres."

La chica se rio. "Gladion... no necesariamente."

"No ves que si terminamos en esas, Hau gana."

Moon lo quedo mirando y frunció el ceño. "¿No me digas que Hau te ha estado preguntando sobre nosotros?"

Gladion se sonrojo.

"¡Gladion! ¿Te pregunto si habíamos hecho...?"

"Por favor, no termines la frase. Sí, me preguntó eso." Dijo el chico sintiendo como la vergüenza se reflejaba en su color de piel.

Moon se soltó a carcajadas. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Obviamente no le respondí."

"Tú siempre tan denso." La chica le acaricio el rostro. "¿Sabes? No tienes que ponerte tan rojo."

"Déjame en paz." Le dijo el chico dándose vuelta en la cama para darle la espalda.

La azabache se acercó a él, moviendo su cabello rubio del camino y lo besó en el cuello. Después se acercó a su oreja, susurrando. "Creo que sabes tan bien como yo que Hau hubiera ganado igual."

Gladion se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos. "¿Sabes? Eres una odiosa."

"Sabes que tengo razón." La chica le sonrió. "¿Te molesta si te doy un beso?"

Él le miró los labios y después los ojos, tratando de hacerse el difícil le dijo que sí, pero Moon ya lo conocía. Sin más palabras, La chica se acercó a él hasta que sus suaves labios tocaron los ajenos. Las manos del rucio no tardaron en tomar confianza, recorriendo el cuerpo de su chica lentamente. Era tan fácil para ellos perderse en la sensación que los gemidos no tardaban en hacerse notar. Moon se separó de él un poco, mordiéndole el labio inferior mientras una sonrisa coqueta se dibujaba en sus labios.

"Te echaba tanto de menos, Gladion."

"Tratare de hacerme el tiempo para venir más seguido." Moon estaba a punto de decir algo, pero él la callo poniéndole un dedo en sus labios. Ella solo asintió y apoyo su cabeza en el pecho del chico, quedándose dormida encima de él, escuchando la melodía que su corazón hacia al latir.


End file.
